The Blood Hunters
by Lunarion 92
Summary: Oliver and Violet are trying to escape from the zombies and reach Sebastan. The vampire town had been capture by zombies and Sebastan was their only choice. Why were the zombies chasing after them? Will they make to Sebastan or will the green slime ragamuffins kill them? This story is made as the completely new series of Oliver Nocturne.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Begining**

2 years later,

Run! Run! Oliver! They are following you! Scream Violet. They'll catch you up, run fast!

The rain gets heavier and heavier. The forest seems to get misty. We run and rush followed by an army of zombies flouring with hunger! Finally we lost them.

Huh… I signed we've lost them. Yes, but we got to be very careful. They whole bunch of them wanted us, she replied. We must get to Sebastan as soon as possible. He might be ready for the re-conquest of our town. We're doomed if they caught us before we reach our destination! Then, how? I asked her. Only one way, she replied. The Dark path!

A cold chilliness came into me. The Dark path was a small and long path covered with dark and thick forest! The emergency road for us, vampires of course. However very few vampires use the route as it was full of werewolves. Ok then let's go I finally said to her. Then without a word we silently go across the to the Dark path which is two miles ahead of us. After more than a mile we heard a voice behind us. I glance at her and she glance at me back. We know that we've been followed by about 23 zombies. It is impossible to resist them as they outnumbered us and we're yet not too strong. We keep running and finally we reached the entrance of the Dark path. Finally we stop. And we realize…. A group of green slime undeads were right at our back. They outnumbered us 2 to 20. What should I do? I was too frozen to even move. We slowly move front. Once I made a foot step they made one. In a do or die situation we were puzzled. Then an idea came into me! The entrance of the Dark path is full of tress so I looked at Violet. She too was thinking of that probably. And it was the only way too. We vampires are faster than these green ragamuffins. We could climb from tree to tree faster than they can ever imagine! I shouted 1, 2, and go! We rushed and climbed as fast as we could and swing from one tree to another. The zombies came rushing to us. But they had a hard time puzzling on climbing trees. At last we lost them again. With a sign of relieve I smiled to Violet.

Now we are crossing the Dark path. We must be careful. Any mistake might take our lives. You know? There are werewolves said Violet with a fear in her eyes.

But we know that there is no way to get to Sebastan except for this road and it will be impossible if we are to turn back!

Now, this would just be our first step I said and we walk into the Dark path.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Path

**Chapter 2: The Dark Path**

The Dark path was a place full of werewolves and only a very few vampires used this path. It was more like an emergency path. The Dark path was covered with thick forests that even day time makes it like an afternoon.

We walk straight into the path. It was 8:00 a.m in the morning and Violet was exhausted. And I too was nearly fainted because of the hyper speed we used to escape these zombies! Let's rest here I told her. Although she doesn't wants to rest she had no choice. Her body, her legs and hands were shaking with pain. So we decided to rest under a tree. I slept for the whole day until its afternoon where we vampires are active again. When I woke up I was refreshed but hungry.

Violet! I called but no replied came. Then when I stared to where she was sleeping, she was not there. I was full of worries without knowing what to do. Then I sense a motion around me. It was so fast I realized it wasn't a human nor zombie or a vampire. Violet! I called.

Suddenly, with a fierce roar a werewolf came rushing to bite me. I dodge it. As there was only a single werewolf so I believe I would be able to take it down. But however there is a fact that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire. The wolf was looking at me hungrily and angrily at me. It came again striking at me. This time I ran fast up on the tree and when jumps I dodge again and jump on him stabbing with a dagger. The wolf cried fiercely and pathetically. But finally it died. Yes, I was a little relieved as I could kill it and get the blood for me. However, I'm still depressed and sad with a question where is Violet?

After I drank the blood of the werewolf I decided to find Violet in this large and dark forest, same as its name the Dark path! I also was thinking who had taken Violet, a werewolf or a zombie? But, something flashed into my head: What if she had ran alone? Or If she was dead somewhere? Should I go to Sebastan first! But at last I made a decision! Ok I will go find her and will not betray my friend even though it cost my life.

Then with a sign of confusion I turned at the werewolf and saw a piece of her clothing. I took it and smell the scent and… my both eyes glow red. Violet! I am coming Hold On!


End file.
